


A Very Merry Gallagher-Milkovich Christmas

by MadDawgFics



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDawgFics/pseuds/MadDawgFics
Summary: Ian and Mickey spend a perfect Christmas together.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 33





	A Very Merry Gallagher-Milkovich Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pure fluff that I wrote to calm myself down while listening to Christmas music!!  
> Hope you guys enjoy, it was so much fun to write!!! :D

Ian was always a sucker for the holidays, _especially_ Christmas, and he made sure his husband knew that about him.

Mickey awoke to the feeling of soft, chapped lips pressing into the back of his neck, slowly making their way down his spine and stopping at the waistband of his plaid Christmas boxers that's Ian _insisted_ he wore.

He smiled sleepily and turned over to find his husband smiling dopily at him, all doe-eyed and fucking soft. Mickey absolutely _loved_ it.

"Goodmorning, love of my life," Ian said, "Merry Christmas."

"Oh fuck off," Mickey said, attempting seriousness but ultimately failing when Ian started peppering kisses all over his face and he just _couldn't help_ but smile. "Merry Christmas to you too, jackass."

Ian smiled again, even wider than the last time, and climbed on top of Mickey to straddle him. 

Their blinds were open, allowing the early-morning light to shine into their room, casting a magical halo onto Ian. 

Ian's auburn hair glowed underneath the light, messy and beautiful from sleep. His dust of freckles was illuminated and Mickey could count each one from where he was laying down. They were sprinkled from the very top of his forehead all the way down to his chin, some even landing on his chest. His eyes, _fuck his eyes_ , were sparkling so beautifully, crinkles lining them from how hard he was smiling. Mickey loved everything about this man, _everything._

From the slope of his nose to his cupid's bow at the top of his perfect and rosy lips and his strong jawline, all the way down to his toes. There was not _one_ thing about this beautiful ginger Adonis of a man that Mickey didn't absolutely adore. _Fuck he was so gone on this man._

Mickey closed and rubbed his eyes and scrubbed his hands down his face. When he re-opened them, Ian's beautiful face was there waiting for him, still smiling like a loon.

"Hi"

"Hi," Mickey responded, lifting his head to plant a soft kiss onto his husband's lips.

Ian melted into the kiss, leaning in to get as much of Mickey as he could.

Before they could go any further, though, their door was practically ripped off its hinges as two little demons rammed their way into the room and onto the bed.

"Tato, Papa, It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Yevgeny roared, bouncing up and down at the end of the bed, alongside his sister, Moni.

"Ya! Ya! It's Christmas!" Moni yelled, equally as loud as Yevgeny.

Mickey smiled and sat up, grabbing and tickling them.

They roared with laughter and wriggled in his arms.

It wasn't long before Ian joined in, grabbing Yevgeny and pinning him to the bed while tickling him.

"What day is it, Mick? Is today special for some reason?"

"Hmm, I don't know, Ian, I don't think it is," Mickey responded, taunting their kids, "I think it's just a normal Friday."

"No no no, Tato! Its Christmas! The most special _est_ day of the year!" Yevgeny laughed, still trying to get out of his papa's arms.

Moni became breathless and Mickey finally let go of her. She jumped into his arms, still smiling.

"Yevy, do you think Santa came?" She asked her brother.

"Yeah! I bet he did, I bet he did," Yevgeny chanted "Can we _please_ go into the family room now?" He pleaded.

"Well, _I guess_ we should at least go and check to see if Santa could fit his fat-ass down the chimney." Mickey joked

Both of the kids started jumping up and down again, vibrating with excitement.

"Well, let's go!" Ian said, hopping off the bed to pull on his [_Christmas light_ sweatpants](https://www.tipsyelves.com/mens-tangle-wrangler-joggers) and his [_Christmas Vacation_](https://www.amazon.com/National-Lampoon-Vacation-Shitters-Christmas/dp/B015NF7T3W?&tag=bp_links-20&ascsubtag=%5Bartid%7C2089.g.3215%5Bsrc%7C%5Bch%7C%5Blt%7C)sweater.

Mickey quickly followed suit, wearing his favorite, _[Merry Fucking Christmas](https://wanelo.co/p/37748991/merry-fucking-xmas-ugly-christmas-sweater-spencer-s) _sweater along with some plain grey sweats (which Ian seemed to _love_ ).

Yevgeny and Moni were thrashing down the hallway whilst Mickey and Ian walked behind them, smiling and giggling at their kid's insane behavior.

They could hear their shrieks before they even reached the living room, but once they walked in, they understood what all the fuss was about. 

"Oh my _gawd!_ " Yevgeny and Moni said simultaneously, "We got bikes! We got bikes!"

Moni's bike was all black with flames spread across it. It was accompanied by a black helmet with spikes on the top. Mickey had picked out her bike, leaving Ian to pick out Yevgeny's.

Yevgeny's bike was dark purple with white handgrips along the handlebars. His helmet was black with leopard prints and cute pink ears on top.

\------

_"I see you're getting your little girl a bike,"_ The cashier at the shop had said, _"I bet she'll love it!"_

_"Actually, this is for my son. He's really into purple right now."_ Ian had responded

The cashier had given him a dirty look _"Purple bike and a helmet with pink cat ears? Your son sounds more like a girl. Boys are supposed to like the color blue, not the color purple. It's too_ _girly."_

_"Y'know, Mr, I don't really remember coming into this store searching for an old, pathetic, boomer's opinion. I came in here to find something my son would **love** for Christmas, and I found the perfect thing! Now, I'm going to leave with his present without any more of your opinions, or else I will smash your head into the counter so hard you won't remember your own name." _Ian had smiled at the cashier and received no more backlash from the viagroid. 

\------

Now, standing in his living room with his family, watching his son and daughter gawk over their presents, he knew it was the right choice. 

"Papa, look at my bike!" Moni cried, "It's so _rad!_ " 

Ian laughed, "It is _so totally_ rad, Moni! I'm so glad Santa knew exactly what to get you." Ian looked back at his husband, who was lounging on the couch and winked at him.

Mickey smiled back at him. It was all so domestic. Something Ian had wanted since the moment Mickey walked into the _Kash and Grab_ all those years ago. To be able to marry him and have kids with him and share holidays together. He had wanted it all, and now he was getting it. It felt like a fairy tale come true, even though he had already spent four Christmases with him, Yevgeny, and Moni. It tugged at his heartstrings every single year. This scene right in front of him was the reason he loved Christmas so much. 

Even as a kid when they couldn't afford to buy gifts for each other, he still loved being able to spend a day with his siblings, laughing and singing and baking and all of the good stuff you do during Christmas with your family.

Ian also knew that Mickey never had good Christmases when he was a kid.

Before his mom ran off, his father would steal all of their presents and pawn them for drug money.

Ian made sure to make every Christmas with Mickey special. 

Making up for lost time, he supposed. 

Now, seeing the smile on his husband's face was all he needed to know that he succeeded. 

Ian joined Mickey on the couch as they watched their kids put all of the gifts from under the tree into separate piles.

Ian pulled out his phone and connected to the speaker. He played Christmas music and smiled at Moni when she started jumping up and down while chanting the words to _Driving Home for Christmas_ by Chris Rea. He didn't know when, but somehow she had memorized the words, and was now her favorite Christmas song. 

Once they were done sorting the gifts, they handed Ian and Mickey theirs and sat down on the floor next to each other. 

Moni and Yevgeny took turns, helping each other open gifts.

They each had five presents, including one that they got for each other. 

Once they were done opening their own gifts, they moved on to forcing their dads to open theirs.

"Okay, okay!" Mickey said as Moni shoved a gift at him.

"It's from me, Yev, _and_ Papa!" She was excited to see her Tato open his gift.

It was in a small bag that had Santa Claus plastered all over it.

Mickey removed the wrapping paper and pulled out the sheet of cardstock. He looked at it and smiled widely, eyes getting watery.

It was a white piece of cardstock paper and on it were three handprints. One green handprint, one pink handprint, and one red handprint. Under each of them was a name. Ian's was the green one, Yev's was the pink one, and Moni's was the red one. Written across the middle of the page was _We love you, Tato!!!!!_

Mickey held it close to his chest and pulled the kids into his lap for a hug.

"Thank you, ya' little buggers! This is amazing." Mickey looked over to his husband who was smiling fondly. 

_'I love you'_ Mickey mouthed to Ian and the latter only wiped his eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

It was slow and meaningful and filled with so much love Mickey's heart almost ripped clean out of his chest.

"Ewwww," Yevgeny groused, "You guys are gross!"

Ian and Mickey laughed against each other's lips but pulled away from each other to resume their positions on the couch. 

"Papa, it's your turn!" Moni moved to sit next to Ian and handed him his gift.

It was a bag similar to Mickey's, just with a different pattern. His bag had reindeer on it, as opposed to Santa.

"What a lovely bag, sweetheart!" Ian sang and kissed the top of his daughters head

She giggled lightly but continued to shove the bag at him, "Just open it!" And he did.

Inside of the bag was yet another piece of cardstock paper. The top of the page read _All the things Papa is._

Ian continued to look down at the page, his eyes landing on the alphabet that ran down the page vertically. Next to each letter was an adjective;

_A - Amazing!, (alien looking...)_

_B - Brave_

_C - Cute_

_D - Dad!!_

_E - elephant_

_F - Fire hair!_

_G - Goofy (looking)_

At that, Ian stopped to look over at Mickey who just shrugged and laughed. Ian continued reading

_H - Handsome_

_I - intelligent!!!!_

_J - jokester_

_K - kool!_

_L - Lovely_

_M - my papa_

_N - never Better_

_O - optimistic_

_P - pirate!!!!!_

Ian knew that they were referencing his Halloween costume, which was, in fact, a pirate.

_Q - ?_

_R - Rad!_

_S - snazzy_

_T - Too cool 4 skool_

_U - unbelievably awesome_

_V - ???_

_W - Witty_

_X - x-mas Gift giver_

_Y - young_

_Z - Zebra!_

And at the end,

_By Moni, Yevy, and Tato!!!!!!_

Ian must've read it over a thousand times. How did he get so lucky?

"So whatcha' think?" Asked Yevgeny.

"I love it! Thank you guys so much. C'mere," He pulled them in for a hug and gave them each a loving noogie that had them screaming with laugher as they pulled away from them. 

Ian then turned to his husband and glared, even though he was already climbing into his lap. Mickey laughed and accepted Ian into his arms, placing his hands on his hips.

"So what am I, alien or goofy lookin'? Because I know that shit was you."

"Ha ha, asshole, you're both."

"But you love it though..."

"Yeah, I do." Mickey closed the space between them and kissed him once again.

"Oh," Ian hopped off of Mickey's lap to run over to the tree and grab a present from the back, "Here, I got you a little something." Ian winked and Mickey groaned. 

"You said we weren't getting each other shit!" Mickey accused but was cut off by Ian,

"So you're saying you didn't get me anything?" Ian questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, you dumb fuck, I did but that's not the point."

"Mick just open the damn gift." Ian took his place next to Mickey and curled up to his side. 

Mickey shot a look at Ian but turned back to his gift anyway.

It was small and rectangular, wrapped up pristinely with red and gold wrapping paper.

Mickey ripped open the gift and stared in awe down at it.

He didn't say anything for a long time, causing Ian to get nervous.

"Do you like it? I can return it, I just assumed-"

" _Fuck no,_ Ian. I'm just- How much did this cost? These shits are expensive."

"I- I know they are, but the price doesn't matter. As long as you like it... You do like it, right?"

Mickey stared in shock at his husband. _How could he **not** like this?! _

"Of-fucking-course I like it, Ian. I love it."

Ian smiled and blew out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding. He didn't know what he'd do if Mickey didn't like his gift. 

Mickey picked the chain out of the box and held it out in front of him. It was gold, _real fucking gold,_ and it was beautiful. It twinkled in the light and it was a perfect size. The loops in the chain were small and it was a rather lite chain. Mickey thought it was perfect. 

"I saw you eyeing it at the mall when we went shopping for gifts. I knew you wouldn't ask me for it because it was expensive, but I could tell how much you wanted it. Want me to put it on for you?"

"Ya, sure," Mickey handed over the chain and Ian placed it around his neck and secured it in the back.

"Ian I- I love it so much."

Ian chuckled and ran his fingers over Mickey's knuckles. "I hoped you would."

They sat there for a while just staring at each other. 

"Oh shit, be right back," Mickey said as he got up from his spot on the couch and ran into their bedroom.

He retrieved the box from their storage closet and returned to the living room, handing it to Ian.

"Oh?" Ian asked as he started unwrapping the box.

Mickey sat back and watched Ian open his gift. _God he hoped he liked it._

Ian got down to the white box and removed the top.

"Mick- What the fuck!" He cried, holding up his [new puffer jacket](https://www.tumi.com/p/patrol-packable-travel-puffer-jacket-015756NVYS/?gclid=CjwKCAiA8ov_BRAoEiwAOZogwUgaotDCeEOWr9CKEX86egMzGG0p2q7NYOkLEMl53m-dot61xv9W0xoCV04QAvD_BwE). "Holy shit this is so nice!"

Ian was bouncing up and down absentmindedly as he held up his gift. Mickey was so glad he liked it. Spent damn fortune on it.

_Toatlly worth it, Mick._ He thought to himself. _Way to go._

Ian's smile was blinding. He got up and put the coat on, spinning around so Mickey and the kids (who were busy playing with their new _Batman and Joker_ toys), could see.

It looked really nice on him, Mickey had to admit.

"Hey man, near the collar on the back are our initials together. I- uh- I had them stitched in for extra."

Ian's mouth near dropped to the floor as he took off the jacket and inspected the back.

Sure enough, their initials were there clear as day.

_I + M._

"Mickey..." Ian set the jacket on the couch and sat in his lap. "Thank you so much, it's perfect for South-Side Chicago weather." He kissed Mickey's cheek and sat down beside him. 

For a while, Ian and Mickey watched their kids play with their new action figures and read through their _Batman_ comic books. 

Everything was perfect. From the low hum of Christmas music in the background to the warm cocoa in their hands.

"I love this. I love them. I love you. So fucking much Mick." 

"Don't go gettin' all sappy on me now, Gallagher." Mickey groaned but readily accepted Ian's kisses.

"Hey," Ian slapped his shoulder playfully, "That's Gallagher-Milkovich to _you."_

Mickey sniggered.

\-----

Yevgeny and Moni fooled around with their toys and helped their dads clean up and lounged around until about 5PM when they left to go to their Auntie Fiona's house.

Fiona still lived in the same house on South Wallace street, except now she had two rowdy twins, JJ and Lola. 

Ian drove his family down to the house where they were welcomed by the rest of the Gallaghers with warm hugs and kisses. 

Everyone was there. Lip, Tami, and little Freddie. Debbie, Sandy, and Franny. Carl and his boyfriend, Jake. Liam, who stayed with Fiona, was obviously there too. Mandy and Svetlana were there with their daughter, Annika. Even Kev and V and the twins were there too. 

They all had a lovely Christmas dinner that was prepared by Fiona and Debbie and they opened presents together by the tree. Ian and his brothers had gifted Mickey a gag-gift, which was a 12 inch, glow in the dark dildo. 

All of the adults had laughed when he opened it and all he could do was groan and throw a string of cuss words at them. 

All of the kids played together, sharing their new toys together.

The adults played beer games and shared funny stories about each other. 

Ian showed off his new puffer jacket and then proceeded to show everyone the chain he gifted Mickey.

Mandy and Svetlana cuddled and Carl and Jaked sat hand-in-hand on the couch. 

Everything was so perfect. 

\-----

Eventually, everyone had to say their goodbyes and head their separate ways. 

On the way home, Mickey drove and Ian sat with his hand intertwined with Mickey's, occasionally looking back to see both Yevgeny and Moni passed the fuck out in their car seats.

Once they got home, Mickey put the kids to bed and joined Ian in theirs. 

Ian switched off the lamp and crawled onto Mickey.

"Merry Christmas, Mikhailo."

"Merry Christmas, Ian."

"I love you,"

"Yeah yeah, I love you too."

They shared a kiss and fell asleep curled up next to each other.

Another great Christmas for the books. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Tato is Ukranian for dad!  
> \- Driving Home for Christmas is my personal fav Christmas song so of course, I had to mention it ;)  
> \- I made sure the kiddos were playing with DC toys and reading DC comics instead of Marvel because I prefer DC haha  
> \- I also really like to think of Carl as bi! Idk why but I always got that vibe. Same with Mandy!!
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading!! Let me know your thoughts in the comments :)  
> Love you guys, and happy holidays!!!!!! <3


End file.
